You're my dream, Teenage dream
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: Kurt feels lonly without his boyfriend Blaine, He's going to move back home, back to Lima and Back to his Teenage Dream, gonna be a two shot or possibly multi chapter -10 chapter for sure, haha now my head thinks not so much -10 :D
1. You're my dream, teenage dream

**Hi, this is a fic about Kurt coming home to Lima and to Blaine, 2 shot, possibly multi chapter, anyway here it is… You're my Dream, Teenage Dream.**

* * *

"So How's New York?" Blaine was sitting at his desk in his room, talking on Skype to the boy who he had loved for nearly 2 years, the boy who is now living his dreams in New York while he struggled without him in Lima, Ohio, the boy named Kurt.

Kurt could see Blaine's eyes water in the poor video quality, He could see the love and the sadness, he could see the longing for Him, his boyfriend. Kurt could hardly believe that he had gone this long without holding, kissing or just simply being in the presence of Blaine. It had gone on long enough, sure he loved New York, and NYADA, he loved that he was finally free of the burden of being in Lima but he loved Blaine more. He could always go back to school next year, even it wasn't NYADA going to take him back, there were other schools that could offer what he needed and wanted. All that he wanted right now was Blaine.

"It's good, but I'm not sure it's for me, well not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Blaine was looking very confused at that moment, _what the hell is Kurt saying? If he means he's coming back I'm gonna scream him, he can't leave, he tried so hard to get there, and he's gonna blow it! And if it's for me, I will never forgive myself, even though I miss him so freaking much, he can't, he just can't_

"Well, I thought about it, a lot actually and being here, living with Finn and Rachel, being like the third wheel of everything that we do together, seeing them, loving each other and just being with each other. It's made me think about how much I miss you" Kurt looked at his hands in his lap. _You can do this Kurt, courage. _"I can't live without you Blaine, so that is why I'm coming back; I'm taking a year off school, to be with you."

Blaine was shocked, Kurt couldn't be doing this, he couldn't. "Kurt, you can't, not for me."

"Yes I can Blaine, NYADA might take me back, and if they don't there are other schools, I don't want to be in one of those 'long distance relationships' I want to hold you, I've got it all sorted out, I'm gonna work at the lima bean as a day job, and help out in glee club as well. You're not changing my mind Blaine, I'm coming back. Dad thinks it's a good idea, although he thinks I should put my School first, I should do this, I can help him at the shop as well."

"Kurt, are you sure, I don't want you to do this for-"

"Blaine Anderson, I am not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me so I can be with you, what you want is an added bonus k? Besides, like you said last year; I can't stand to be away from the person that I love."

"Kurt I love you too," Blaine sighed; he was going to get his boyfriend back. "When are you coming back?"

"Two weeks, just enough time to whip you guys into shape for sectionals, and see you kick some ass."

"I still can't believe your coming back, putting your dreams on hold."

"Blaine you're my dream, my teenage dream"

"You're mine as well Kurt _you make me feel like im living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on."_

"_I can't sleep lets run away and don't ever look back." _They sung the song to each other, via Skype.

The next day Kurt told Finn and Rachel, they seemed disappointed but the understood, they would do anything for each other and they thought Kurt felt he same for Blaine and visa-versa. He also started packing, finally after 3 months he was going to see Blaine, his teenage dream.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, gonna do another one, maybe 3 of 4, no more then 10 though, Next one longer and MIGHT BE in kurt/blaine POV, k think that's all, plz review if you can, thanks for reading**

**IM_A_WARBLER OUT!**


	2. Kurt comes home, home to blaine

**Hey guys, fist off a HUGE thanks to everyone who, review, favourited and put me on their alert list, my inbox was FLOODED, and still is, i thought only a couple of people would read, but NO you guys came in like shopoholics on boxing day, anyway, sorry it took longer then expected to put this one up, but my friend was over ALL day and my kitten was begging for attention, to the point of attacking my laptop and climbing on my keyboard, anyway hope you like it, it's about 1300 words more then the last one, and YES im going to keep going with this (I can't leave it now it's just about to get good!) anyway here it is, chapter two!**

**PS: the song is Darren Criss' Don't You, LOVE DAT SONG and so right for klaine :D**

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Well two weeks later, I'm finally going home, I'm going back to Blaine.

I'm still nervous, this is only my fourth time on a plane, what if it crashes and I never get to his beautiful face again, and the last thing I said to him was "I need to eat some mangos and plot what I'm wearing for school tomorrow, see you in two weeks." No "I love you" or anything I just pressed the 'end call button' and then went. I will never hear him talk or kiss him again if my plane crashes. _Ok Kurt calm down, you wont crash you're being a drama queen in just over 3 hours you will see Blaine, and your dad and maybe even some of the new directions, if Blaine told them. _I pull out and was about to click the 'call' button when an acoustic 'teenage dream' plays through the speaker (Blaine had played it for me once and I may have just recorded him singing it… maybe) I pressed the 'answer' button and practically Squealed Blaine's name.

"**Hey baby, you seem excited."**

"**Well, yeah I get to see you in a few hours why wouldn't I be?"**

I sat down on the couch, talking to Blaine, while I waited for Finn to get out of the bathroom and to take me to the airport

"**So you ready? All your things packed tearful goodbyes with Rach and Finn done?"**

"**Yes, my five suitcases and 14 boxes should arrive at home before I do, I got my overnight bag packed, with the stuff ill need for the plane and for tonight and no, Finn's driving me to the airport and Rachel is coming as well, so no goodbyes yet."**

"**Good and where are you staying tonight that you need a bag for?"**

"**Have you forgotten I'm coming back to yours tonight already?"**

"**CRAP! I forgot sorry Kurt; well at least Mum and Dad aren't home this weekend, so it won't matter about telling them, they going in like three minutes."**

"**K, you gonna say bye to them?"**

Blaine sniggered and then full on laughed for 30 seconds **"These are **_**my **_**parents Kurt, the ones who hate you and my sexuality, the ones who would probably kick me out if it wasn't for the money I can make them and that I could be a star and get them some recognition. They don't care about me; they care more about a worm than me. Now, does that answer your question?"**

"**Yeah, I'm stupid for asking you hey?"**

"**Nom you could never be stupid to me lets say you were just asking the wrong questions. The question you _should _have ask is if I'm going to hug you and never let you go when you get off the plane, and then I would say "Yes, but I will let you go only to kiss you silly then pull you back in."**

I giggled, I couldn't help my self, Blaine always knew how to make me laugh, but then Finn came out of the bathroom and said "Ready to go Kurt?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." He sighed and took my bag **"Okay baby, gotta go see you in a few hours."**

"**K see you Kurt, love you."**

"**I love you too, Blaine." **And with that I tapped the 'end call' button and put me phone back in my pocket, I took one last look around the place I had called 'home' for the past three months, and then stepped outside into the autumn air and into the backseat of one car that they had in New York, all four of our parents chipped in to buy this for us, it was a nice car, but I can't wait until I can get my car back. Finn and Rachel were in the front waiting for me. Once I put my seat belt on and then we were off, I was getting further away from my dream, every second, but getting closer to my teenage dream at the same time, _k, I need to stop calling him that, it sounds like I only want to be with him until I turn 21 or something, which is SOO wrong, I want to be with him forever and why am I talking to myself inside my head?_

* * *

(Blaine POV)

I put my phone back in my pocket as I hear the door close and my parents driving off _don't freak out Blaine, but you're boyfriend id coming home. _I can't help but smile at the though. I heard a knock on the front door _k I didn't hear my parents coming back up the drive so it can't be them forgetting the keys_ I sighed and went down stairs to see who it was, I was shocked to see Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Mike standing there beaming up (well down actually, since the are all taller than me) at me "Sup, Blaine, We heard that my white boy is coming back in town so we though we would come and say hi at the airport and stay for a week." Mercedes hugged me as she said this, I'm still in shock about seeing my old friends who had graduated last year,

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're here, and so will Kurt, he'll freak out when he sees you Cededes, but what about school? How's did you get off?"

"Well since Mike _is _the only one of us that is at school, it was pretty easy to get off."

"Yeah I have to miss twelve chicks to be here, so Kurt better be happy." Puck said with the smirk that he almost always wears.

"Um, first, School let me off for a week; I'm one of the best dancers and ahead of them, so I was aloud a break." _Of course he's one of the best dancers he's Mike freaking Chang, Dancer extraordinaire _I thought to myself "And Second, Puck

Why are you here, you've never really liked Kurt have you?"

"Neither has you Mike, really only Ceds and I should be here." Sam said, putting an arm around Mercedes while he said it.

"Fine, _I'm _here to see Tina, but I heard that Kurt's coming back as well so I thought that I would tag along, I'm gonna go get Tina before we go though, she wants to see him."

"Yeah, I had break from work to, so I came back, I heard Kurt was back and I wanted to say sorry for the things I did to him." Puck said guiltily.

"Yeah, he'd like that, but I must say if you didn't tell him to spy on us, Kurt and I wouldn't have met."

"True, thanks Blaine."

"Hey I thought I was thanking you, anyway Kurt's plane doesn't get her until three, it's twenty past twelve now, so he must of just left, you guys want something to eat?"

"HELL YES!" the three boys yelled in unison, the pushed the way into my house. Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed, she walked in as well and I closed the door, _Kurt's gonna have the biggest surprise ever!_

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I'm on the plane and surprisingly more relaxed then I thought I'd be, the only thing that was in my head was the thought of seeing Blaine, I'm going home. I put my ear buds in and push play on my IPod, Blaine's voice fills my head, his voice singing a song he wrote himself, he sent it to me a week after I left, he wrote it for me for me:

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new._

I think back to the first time we met, me spying for New Directions, us meeting on the Dalton main stair case, me asking for help, him taking my hand._  
Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
and the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done.  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.  
Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again_

Our last night together before I left, he wanted me to go back to sleep and pretend that it was still the night before._  
And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
After all, we need sweets every now and then._

One time, in my junior year, we entered a candy shop that was giving out free samples of chocolate, and sweets. We came back to Dalton that night, his bag full of the sugary delights, he tried to make me eat some but I refused, so he ate it then kissed me, it was the sweetest kiss we had ever had, literary. He lips and mouth tasted of nothing but sugar and chocolate

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
Who knows what could happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

Once again I think of the first time wet met, in a prep school and as soon as he turned around, there it was a spark

_.  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_._ I think of the flirty duet we did the first Christmas together, but only as friends. Then the second one the next Christmas, on Artie's Christmas Spectacular special, this one as boyfriends

_Go? How so very apropos:  
A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."  
Well alright, I'll see you later._

I think of how I had to leave him for New York, and after three months, in only hours, I'll see him again

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better._

I think of our first kiss, and after our third, he asked if we were boyfriends, my heart had leapt at that moment; I thought it was a dream, but I dream that I never wanted to end.

_But don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

"That's a pretty song." I jumped as I heard the voice, I turn in my seat to find a little girl, about the age of twelve sitting next to me, her mother next to her, and she had her nose in a book. The little girl blushed. "Sorry, you were just singing it aloud, you have a nice voice."

"Yes, thank you, t-the person I love wrote it?" I didn't want to say 'boyfriend' in case I struck so homophobia, not from the girl, but from her mother and others around me.

"Does she love you back." I sigh, I never want to call Blaine anything he isn't, and being a woman is one of them.

"No, it's a he, He loves me." The girl smiled

"You mean you're gay? My best friend, Reece, Is gay as well, Im Sophie by the way." She held out her hand and I took it almost at once

"Kurt, it's nice to meet you, so Sophie, why were you in beautiful New York, and why are you coming to a place like Lima."

"My mum wanted to see Broadway, and I came along, I want to work on Broadway one day, I love Musicals. What about you Kurt?"

"Well I was at college, NYADA, do you know that school?" she nodded, beaming "Yeah I was there, living my dream, but then one day, I couldn't do it anymore, my boyfriend is a year behind me, so he's still in high school, and I just can't live without him now, so I'm taking the rest of the school year off and I'm going back to Ohio, to be with him."

"AWW, that's so sweet." The rest of the flight I talked to Sophie, about Blaine, Her friends and Broadway. And then in an Hour and forty-five minutes -though it seemed shorter- I was leaving the plane, and soon, so soon, I would be on Blaine's arms

* * *

(Blaine's POV)

I saw him, finally after three moths I saw him, his porcelain skin, his glasz eyes, his amazing hair and fashion sense, but that's all I saw before I was engulfed by him. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow, and then as I promised I kiss him, then and there, not caring about the homophobes or the people staring. All I cared about was him, Kurt, Kurt who had come back for him, Kurt the one who he hoped to marry and grow old with, Kurt, his one, and true love.

"Hey you" he said once we finally pulled away

"Hi" _really Blaine? Hi, smooth _but I hadn't had time to say anything else as Burt pulled his son into a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you kiddo,'

"Missed you two dad," then Carole hugged him

"How are you sweetie?"

"Good thanks Carole."

"White boy, come here and give me some love,"

"Cedes!" Kurt squeals "What are you doing here?" then he spotted Mike, Tina, Puck and Sam over Mercedes shoulder when he hugged her "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well," I said wanting to speak to my boyfriend again, he pulled away from Mercedes when he heard my voice; I walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his waist. "They all were in town, and heard that you were coming back, so they asked if the could come." He looked at me again a pulled in for another kiss.

"Come on you too, lets get you home Kurt."

"Oh, um sorry dad, I'm going back to Blaine' tonight, I forgot to say."

"That's alright, You're an adult now, you shouldn't _need _to tell me, but you still need to answer my text asking where you are, got it?"

"Corse dad, thanks, I'll be home by probably 10 tomorrow, it depends on how long a coffee date with Blaine, Sam, Mike, Tina, and Cedes will take."

"Hey can I come as well?" Puck piped in.

"Um, ok then, anyway, lets go Blaine." He took my hand and all nine of us walked out of the airport.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Well, im back, laying in Blaine's bed now, spooning with him, me small him big, and honestly I couldn't be happier, tomorrow I'm going to see a lot of my old friends and have a catch up, then, on Monday, I get to go back to McKinley to help Mr. Shoe coach the Glee club, but tonight, tonight it's just me, Blaine, movies and a bed..

* * *

**K, yes it was a cheesy ending, but HEY I LIKE CHEESE... kinda anyway, sorry if i got my past/present tense mixed up, not used to writing in point of veiws and any tense other then past, chapter three will probs be up on wedensday/thursday, oh and btw, im back at school as of tomorrow (probs today if you read it late of are like 12 hours ahead of me or whatever) so be prepared for these to be more spread out and very short (probs 500-1000 words) anyway IM-A-WARBLER OUT!**


	3. Food, Showers, Cookies and Back massages

**hey guys, sorry it's later then expeted but both me and my computer had a virus (i still have mine D: but aleast i have'nt fallen and broken my talent XD) then homework and kitty kats, anyway thanks for sticking around, i'm gonna repost the last chapter because i can see that i stuffed it up, like ALOT! so look for that if you wanna go back and read it, anyway i'm not gonna do another POV chapter cuz that was just like WTF am iIdoing argh! so without further ado, I'll let you read**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day, in a unfamiliar, but sort of recognizable bed, as his brain fully woke, the previous nights events came back to him _this is Blaine's bed, you're in Blaine's bed,_ he looked around the room, but to his despair, the was no curly haired senior to be seen_ where the hell is he though?_ But as soon as the thought had gone through his mind, Blaine swept through the doorway, carrying two glasses of orange juice and a tray with a heavy laden plate on top, Kurt could see that the plate held eggs, bacon, pancakes with maple syrup and cream and lastly waffles. "Wow, Blaine, that's a lot of food."

"Yeah well, I didn't know what you wanted, I didn't want to way you up, you looked so peaceful and I was well, hungry, so I cooked all of this, we'll eat all of this though."

"Right, but before we do come over here." Blaine set the tray on his desk and went over to Kurt on the bed. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him, It took Blaine a full 3 seconds to respond, he kissed Kurt back, like his life depended on it. When they broke apart Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's "Morning."

"Morning Yourself, you sleep alright?"

"With you beside me, for the first time in 3 months, I slept absolutely perfectly."

"Me too, can we eat now?" Kurt laughed and pulled away from Blaine as he took the tray again. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally looking up from the meal to gaze at the other, once catching each other looking, smiled, and then continued with the meal.

"That was amazing Blaine," Kurt said once he finished the final pancake. "Honestly I never knew you were so good at cooking, but I'm sad to say that I might not have any appetite for the next eight hours, so no sharing any giant cookies when we go to the Lima Bean." Blaine pouted and put his best puppy dog face on.

"But _Kuuuuuurt_, you know how much I _love_ sharing those cookies with you." Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his begging boyfriend and then kissed him again.

"You are _such_ a dork, but I love you anyway." Blaine just hummed and walked into his closet. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, it's ten o'clock, and we said we would meet Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck and Sam at the lima been by ten thirty, it's a twenty minute drive so we only have ten minutes to get ready."

"Crap, I forgot," Blaine waked out of his closet, holding his clothes -a pair of blue Capri jeans, a plaid collar shirt and brown vest- to find Kurt scrambling to find his bag, once he found it he took out his own clothes – dark skinny jeans, grey top with red spots and an army print blazer- he looked up at Blaine, looked up at Blaine, smirking but slightly nervous at the same time "There's only really time for one shower, would you care to join me?"

"Maybe," Blaine smirked as well "What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you one of Kurt Hummel's famous back massages later?"

"You sir, have got yourself a deal, come on."

* * *

"Where are they?" Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Tina and Mike sat at table for eight at the Lima bean, waiting for Kurt and Blaine to arrive.

"I don't know, Cedes, but they better get here soon." As soon as Sam finished his remark Blaine and Kurt entered the building. Blaine gestured to Kurt to sit while he got coffee for both of them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Kurt took one of the empty seats, opposite to Mercedes.

"It's cool, so you coming into glee Monday? Blaine told us that you were coming back and helping out." Kurt looked at Tina and smiled, they had never been very close but they have had their moments.

"I'm actually coming in tomorrow, after work. Which reminds me, I have to see the manager for my times for the rest of the week." And with that he left, his presence filled only seconds later by Blaine, sitting in the chair next to the one Kurt had just left.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming, Kurt and I really appreciate it."

"No probs Blaine, I'd do anything for my white boy." Mercedes smiled and then Kurt returned, sitting back down in the chair he had vacated and took his coffee from Blaine with a word of thanks. He looked down at the table and saw, not to his surprise, that Blaine had indeed brought a giant cookie for the both of them to share.

"Blaine, really? I told you that breakfast was too filling, and now you want me to share a cookie with you? You're mental." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and broke the cookie into a bite sized piece, he held it up to the brunettes face, waiting. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine did the same with a perfectly triangle shaped one. Slowly, Kurt smiled and took the piece from his boyfriend and popped it in his mouth "Happy now?"

"Very." Blaine squeezed his hand under the table (He had thought he caused enough homophobia yesterday)

"Dork," Kurt nudged the smaller man on the arm and turned back to his friends "So Puck, how's L.A treating you?" for the rest of the day they talked about how their lives out and in (for Tina and Blaine) of school had been for the last three months. Kurt thought this was one of the enjoyable times he had had in the past three months, listening to his ex-classmates talk while holding Blaine's hand, sure he thought New York was great but being with Blaine was better.

* * *

Later that day Kurt had arrived home. After hugging Carole and his farther again he made his way upstairs to his old bedroom, once there he found a surprise; his room was exactly how it was before he started backing for New York, from his bed to the picture of himself and Blaine at his junior prom. Everything was in its place, It was like everything was back to normal, except one thing… he had to wake up at six o'clock to go to the Lima Bean for his first day at work. He went back to his bed where Blaine laid, he kissed Blaine's temple, neck and then made the tenor take his shirt off so he start on what he promised for him, MEANING THE BACK MASSAGE!

* * *

**So taadaa *cough* ergh to sick for this, is it normal to feel like a herd of unicorns just ran over me and one pooped to much cotten candy in my stomache... anyway, i'm thinking of doing a fic which is like hunger games klaine style, whatcha think? im also gonna do a harry potter klaine and a facebook klaine in the future. anyway time for me to have so panadol and then sleep 100 years... nest chapter should be up soon, i'm gonna do a work/glee chapter, sectionals chapter, Willma wedding chapter, christmas chapter, regionals chapter, anerversary chapter, a finchel chapter, angsty chapter, nationals chapter, Klaine propsal chapter, Klaine wedding chapter and epiloge chapter, along with a few extra chapters here and there so my original plan of no more then 10 chapters is going down the drain quiker then Kurt saying 'SALE AT THE GAP!' anyway, IM-A-WARBLER OUT!**


	4. Author Note and Preview

**Hey guys,**

**sorry I haven't updated in like a decade, Life has been _pretty_ crazy. School is making me go insane, and weekends are all booked up so no room for writing, unfortunatly.**

**This week i had exams but after that my life should slow down a bit. Excpet for Mondays and Thurdays or whenever I have homework I shall be writing! expect chapter four coming soon, here's a preview for you**

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley, this was the first day of senior year that he was happy, like the previous year when he had transferred to be with Kurt. Now he was back, Kurt was back, Kurt was back so they could be together, and today was the first glee club back where Kurt was there. Three months of sitting in a room with 14 people (6 of them new people, 5 of them people from new directions last year and then offcourse Brad and Mr. Schue) coming and singing and enjoying glee but it never felt right, like it did when Kurt was there. But today he was back, yes, he couldn't perform in competition and yes, he was only supposed to be an assistant, but he would still be there, and maybe do duets and sing at times. Blaine got to his locker to put his things away before glee club.

"Hey you." Blaine jumped at the sudden voice and then saw that it was his boyfriend.

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." But said, remembering every word of what Kurt had said the previous year. Kurt laughed and then held out his arm.

"Let's go, my first glee back, im so excited, you haven't told me who the new six are yet, care to fill me in." They started to walk, hand in hand, towards the choir room.

"Well this might be a shock, but do you remember Harmony?"

"Hey, wait, is she going here?" Kurt stopped and looked at his gelled back- curly haired boyfriend

"Yeah, crazy," the continued walking "And then there is Wade, aka Unique," Kurt let a 'humph' of surprise at this "yeah it seems like are school is becoming a place of interest for people of glee clubs, oh and then Trent, Nick and Jeff transferred because after Thad, David and Sebastian left they thought they pretty much sucked, so they're here and then another girl called Jess, she's nice, a bit like cedes, good fashion sense and amazing voice, she's not black though, so I guess I could say she's like a female you."

**Once agian thanks guys, thanks for sticking around even though me crazy schedule means that updating is pretty slow... I shall be going to write now!**


	5. Glee and Blackbird

**YAY! I wasn't expecting to finish this tonight but glad I did :D hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley, this was the first day of senior year that he was happy, like the previous year when he had transferred to be with Kurt. Now he was back, Kurt was back, Kurt was back so they could be together, and today was the first glee club back where Kurt was there. Three months of sitting in a room with 14 people (6 of them new people, 5 of them people from new directions last year and then offcourse Brad and Mr. Schue) coming and singing and enjoying glee but it never felt right, like it did when Kurt was there. But today he was back, yes, he couldn't perform in competition and yes, he was only supposed to be an assistant, but he would still be there, and maybe do duets and sing at times. Blaine got to his locker to put his things away before glee club.

"Hey you." Blaine jumped at the sudden voice and then saw that it was his boyfriend.

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." But said, remembering every word of what Kurt had said the previous year. Kurt laughed and then held out his arm.

"Let's go, my first glee back, im so excited, you haven't told me who the new six are yet, care to fill me in." They started to walk, hand in hand, towards the choir room.

"Well this might be a shock, but do you remember Harmony?"

"Hey, wait, is she going here?" Kurt stopped and looked at his gelled back- curly haired boyfriend

"Yeah, crazy," the continued walking "And then there is Wade, aka Unique," Kurt let a 'humph' of surprise at this "yeah it seems like are school is becoming a place of interest for people of glee clubs, oh and then Trent, Nick and Jeff transferred because after Thad, David and Sebastian left they thought they pretty much sucked, so their here and then another girl called Jess, she's nice, a bit like cedes, good fashion sense and amazing voice, she's not black though, so I guess I could say she's like a female you."

"I'm really surprised, The Glee club must be getting popular now, I mean, with Nick ,Jeff, Trent, Unique, Harmony and of course you, It must be the strongest we've ever seen."

"Hey maybe, we won't know until sectionals." They entered the choir room and uproar was their greeting. Rory, Sugar, Artie, Joe, Nick, Jeff and Trent got up and tackled Kurt in a group hug, Blaine just managed to duck out of the way before they came crashing over his boyfriend. Mr Schue and Brad were smiling and Wade was fanning himself while muttering something about being taught by the most amazing actor and singer in the whole universe, Harmony looked as she normally did, thinking that she was better than everyone and certainly, in her eyes, Kurt. Jess smiled and stood back from all of them. And Tina was nowhere to be found, probably away, spending the day with Mike.

"Ok, ok, come one give Kurt a break. Let him breathe." Everyone pulled back and returned to their seats, grinning ear to ear. "Now, Kurt has agreed to help me whip you guys back into shape for sectionals, he's going to be an assistant of sorts, so _no_ we wont have his voice with us at competitions, but I'm sure he'd loved to sing in group numbers and assignment weeks, so give it up for Kurt." Everyone who hugged Kurt and Wade whooped and clapped, while Jess and Harmony politely clapped.

"K guys thanks, and thanks Mr Schue, it's good to be back in the choir room with all you guys, especially the ex warblers who I haven't heard form in a gazillion years, and of course you, Blaine." All the girls and Jeff and Nick (who joined in for the sake of making noise or just to embarrass Blaine) Awed at the couple, Kurt smiled at Blaine who blew him a kiss. "And also I didn't agree, I _begged_ to be an assistant here."

"Well I would of given it to you anyway." Mr Schue clapped him on the back and Kurt smiled, Mr Schue then decided to hug him, the small figure crushing for the second time in five minutes. Kurt took a seat, Next to Blaine of course. And Mr Schue told the class the assignment for the week, which was supposed to be interesting, another mash off, but this time it was old against new, Kurt Getting to be a judge, after promising that he wouldn't choose old because most of his friends were on that team – meaning not to choose them because of Blaine. They were to do Music from what they did the previous three years, then Mr Schue asked Kurt to do a song, from the previous three years, he so wanted to do one of his duets with Blaine but Mr. Schue said solo which actually meant no Blaine. So he picked the song that made Blaine fall in love with him instead. "I know only Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Trent has heard me sing this song, so it should be good." He told the band what song and then once the played the intro sung.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

As soon as the intro started Blaine's smile doubled, which was hard because of how big is smile already was. He knew exactly why Kurt had chose that song. Blaine felt like he was back in his sophomore year when Kurt had first sung this song, he was an angel, this song was the one that knocked sense into his thick, clueless skull and had made him realize that Kurt was the love of his life.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise

As soon as it had finished Blaine got up and looked close to tears, he went over to Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and kissed him, like the first time. "you move me, Kurt."

**Just** **_HAD_ to use that line, once, it's so magical and sweet! anyway once agian im really sorry for the late update, school has been interfering, also me and my friend are writing a fic and we want all of the chapters done before we post, and I reall want to get it done because it's amazing and it's about her and I becoming the girlfriends of Jeff and Blaine which is like a dream come true, it's going well hopefully done soon we are up to the 22nd chapter, anyway next one will probs be about the 'olds' and 'News' mash ups if not the sectionals chapter, anyway**

**IM_A_WARBLER OUT!**


	6. the 4th sectionals

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to post again but here it is!**

**you might not get another chapter for 4 weeks but after that be prepared to have chapters galore for 2 weeks**

* * *

"Everybody ready?" The New Directions, Mr Schuster and Kurt were on the bus, to Sectionals, for Kurt, Artie, Mr Schue and Tina, this was the fourth time in a row, going with New Directions, for Rory, Joe, Blaine and Sugar, this was the second time.

Everyone shouted back "YES!" to Mr Schue and they were off.

"So glad you got a solo, you deserve it, same as Jeff and Tina." Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed it, Blaine looked up from the book he was reading (hunger games) and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks, really wish you could still perform, why did you have to be so smart and graduate? Why couldn't you of flunked out in just enough classes to have to repeat?"

"Because, my dad would have _killed_ me if I didn't pass, and then you would have _never_ seen me again, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I suppose." Blaine fake groaned, which earned him a playful slap on the arm. He grinned and Kiss Kurt on the cheek before turning back to his book.

"So why must you keep your song a secret from my huh?"

Blaine thought before answering "Just because."

"Well, that answers my question." He said is words dripping in"

"you'll find out in a few hours Kurt, don't worry."

"Fiiiine," he smiled at his boyfriend who was still concentrating on the book "Jeff's doing an original right?"

"Yeah, one that's from his band."

"Jeff has a band?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise, Jeff -who was meeting them at sectionals, as he only lived ten minutes away from the place where it had been held- never said anything about any other musical group except the Warblers.

"Yeah, um R5, I think the name is, they all have code names that start with R, his is 'Riker' there's five people in the band, his two brothers and sister are in it, so is there family friend."

"Sounds good, what's the song you are singing for his solo, or is that a secret as well?"

Blaine laughed. "It's called Say you'll stay, His brother 'Ross' normally sings lead as well as him, so Nick's stepping in as well. It's not the most _ideal_ song for a show choir, but it sounds pretty good."

"And Tina's singing 'Safe and Sound' right?"

"Yep, that's our set list."

* * *

Kurt sat down, with the New Directions, Next to Blaine. They had the third slot, so they were up last, which they didn't mind one bit. First up was The Warblers. The group had changed, it _sucked_. The lead was a new find, a scrawny sophomore with blonde hair. Without Jeff, Nick, Trent, Thad, Sebastian, and David, they had lost all their power, all of there members were new finds, except for Flint, the beat boxer, who was in his final year. The New Directions were looking hopeful for that first place.

Next were the Unitards, Harmony's old show choir. She scoffed as they came out in last years sectionals costume, doing last years sectional song with last years sectional choreography, the only difference was that there was a freshmen Ginger haired girl singing lead.

Now was the New Directions time, they gathered in the greenroom waiting for Mr. Schue to do his pep-speech and the show circle.

"Ok guys," Mr Schue gathered everyone around in a tight circle, Kurt still glued to Blaine's hip. "we may not have Rachel, or Finn, or you Kurt." He glanced at Kurt for a brief second "we are still strong and we _will_ win this, Tina your up first, you ready?"

"Certainly." The small Asian girl looked determined, her first proper solo in front of a competition audience, she wasn't going to blow it.

"Alright all hands in." all 14 of them put their hand in shouted their war cry and the 12 members of he show choir left, Kurt caught Blaine, just as he was grabbing a stool and… guitar? _He must be playing it for his number_

"Hey, you all ready for your shining moment?" Blaine laughed as he put the stool just off the side of the stage and rested the guitar on it.

"Yeah, I think so, just thinking, last time we were here you were here, and we were just the boys plus Tina and Quinn, and I finally became friends with your brother." He laughed a bit "I-It's just; this is the last Sectionals I'm ever going to have. It's just… wow!" Kurt smiled, knowing what the younger boy meant; it's exactly how he felt when he went up onto the sectional stage last year.

"Go on you; go make me and the rest of the world stunned by your amazing voice." He kissed him chastely and he pushed Blaine onto the stage where the rest of the new directions were heading, Tina out front for her big moment.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The New Directions came in for the last parts

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Jeff moved up to the front with Nick, he gave a short speech about how this was an original from his band and Jeff started.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?  
_the New Directions joined in with the echoes while Nick sang the chorus_  
_

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey ( Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay._

Both Nick and Jeff took the next part, harmonizing like pros, they had got good at that from the 3 years that they were with the Warblers

_(And who-oo)_

_knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
( And you're not)  
For Any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Every time I need you.  
_

Jeff and Nick took the chorus again, The New Directions coming in every so often

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)_

_No More running around, running around_  
_(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_  
_Running around,_  
_When I'm Around,_  
_Just say you'll stay_

Then Blaine was up, Kurt looked on anxiously from the side, he was excited to hear this. Rory got his guitar and stool from the side and went back to the wing. This was Blaine's moment and Blaine's moment only

Blaine looked to the wings of the stage for a second, his eyes staring at Kurt's and he began to strum turning back to the audience.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

Kurt understood why Blaine picked that song, he had chosen it before Kurt came back.

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_  
_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_  
_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_  
_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

By this point both boys had tears in there eyes, remembering how hard it was the past few months without each other.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_And we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time that we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_You be good and don't you miss me_  
_Two more years and you'll be done with school_  
_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_  
_We can do whatever we want to_  
_Hey there Delilah here's to you_  
_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

The crowd broke in to applause, so did Kurt, he had never been so proud of his boyfriend. Blaine took a bow and departed the stage. He walked straight over to Kurt who just smiled and pulled the younger boy into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Kurt said once they broke apart "that was amazing, Blaine."

"Love you too. I-Did you get why I sung th-"

"Yes" Kurt cut him off, smiling "I got it."

The New Directions won… for the fourth year in a row, They celebrated back at school and Kurt and Blaine went back to Kurt's place late that night. As soon as they got in the house the climbed the stairs and went straight into Kurt's room.

They got changed into their pyjamas –meaning Kurt in his pyjamas and Blaine in a pair of Kurt's sweatpants- and got into Kurt's bed, they were both exhausted.

"Love you Baby. You were so good today, I'm so proud of you."

"I hope so." Blaine said, quoting what he said last year after their massive fight. "I want you to be."

Kurt smiled as Kissed the senior. "Always."

* * *

**the three songs used were Taylor Swifts 'safe and sound' R5's 'say you'll stay' and my favourite song at the moment the Plain White T's' 'hey there Delilah'**

**I need to get out my frustration on the final:**

**Firstly Chris Colfer said that Klaine was going to zig then zag at the end of the episode... Where was that agian?**

**Secondly I needed 'Good riddance (time of your life)' Blaine and Finn (Darren and Cory who I hate, sorry Monteith Fans) sing it and it was perfect, one of my faveourite songs this season. But NO they didn't use it. Check it out if you haven't already.**

**Lastly Kurt didn't get into NYADA... Really? that is all that needs to be said**

**I loved the little scene in he class room and 'I'll remeber' and lets no forget Burt doing single ladies PRICLESS!**

**I've said this on Twitter and to alot of friends so now I need to say it to you guys;**

**Im locking myself in my room until next season except from food, school, swimming, Buying the season three dvd or my birthday.**

**anyway See you guys IM-A-WARBLER OUT!**

**Ps: go check out aslytherinindistrict12's fic 'From where you are' it's a Hunger Games Klaine fic and I LOVED LOVED LOVED it, as soon as I finish the book I'm going back to read it again. They may be a sequal coming out as well and the ideas that they've told me sound pretty amazing TRUST ME i had a dream about them last night!**


	7. A very Klainemas

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile D: I'll go on about it at the end**

* * *

It's a week until Christmas and Blaine is freaking out. He was never good with presents… especially Kurt's… he wanted them to be perfect for the love of his life.

Kurt on the other hand had Blaine's present a month before Christmas.

"So which duet will we do this Christmas?" Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bed in the old boy's room sipping on hot chocolate and listening to Cheesy Christmas Carols

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a puzzled expression.

"Well last year we sung 'let it snow' and the year before that we sung 'baby it's cold outside' kinda having a theme going on huh?'

Blaine Laughed. Kurt was right of course, they did have a thing for singing flirty duets at Christmas time "No Idea Honey, But We'll find a reason and a song to sing. I know we will, it's us after all."

Kurt put down his mug down on his bed side table and takes Blaine's and placed it beside his, then lays down against the pillows of the bed and gestures for Blaine to do the same. Blaine crawled to where Kurt was and snuggles down on his chest.

"I don't know how your going to top your present that you gave me last year. I don't mine will be able to either. It was so perfect. Even if it was a promise ring that I couldn't wear. I love it so much, just like I love you." Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's forehead and then looks over to where the little gum wrapper ring is sitting in it's little case on a shelf full of things Blaine had given him and photos of both Blaine and both of them. Blaine's mind switched on, He knew what he was going to get Kurt.

A week later Kurt and Blaine were sitting up in the older boy's room, Blaine's parents had gone on a holiday retreat so he was staying with the Hummel's for the holidays.

"So I've left your present for now." Kurt picks up a largish bag and gives it to Blaine.

"Naaw thank you Baby," Blaine smiles and opens the bag and looks at the contents, inside was a tub of gel, a pair of pink wayfarers, a bow tie that was red and green striped, a pair of purple capri pants and a three temperate tattoos, a microphone a minim and a K+B with a heart surrounding it.

"They had a 'make your own tattoo' place in New York, the microphone and minim were already pre made but I made the K+B."

"they're beautiful, everything is amazing, Thank you baby." Blaine kisses Kurt sweetly but then pulls away I've got yours too. I thought about what I was going to get you for awhile, it was really hard to think of anything to top my last Christmas present. But then it came to me." Blaine passes Kurt a box that was similar to the one the ring came in last year but bigger. Kurt opens it and gasps. Inside was a key on a leather necklace. "It was the key to my bike lock that I had as a kid and rode everywhere. It's the key to my heart." Kurt's eyes glazed over and he through his arms around Blaine.

"I love you, Thank you, I love you." Kurt pulls away and holds out the necklace "could you?"

"As long at you help me with those tats later." Kurt nods and Blaine takes the necklace and puts it around Kurt's neck, Kisses the place where the tip of the key lies before looking up at him. "I got something else as well." Blaine pulls out a photo album. "All our memories from when we wet to now." He passes it to Kurt and smiles at the front photo, It was the first photo they took after they got together, they were looking away from the camera, kissing sweetly, Blaine had taken the picture with

Kurt knowing, He had a bruise on his left arm for a week after he found out. Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine sweetly.

"Merry Christmas Blaine."

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

* * *

**So this was a pretty suck chapter, I wanted to make it amazing but I really couldn't. SOWEEEEE!**

**I've been really busy even though it's the holidays. and I've been making most of my free time be claimed by my role play (now role plays HI RACHEL AND AMBIE *waves enthusiasticly* ) so I haven't had much time to write. **

**I'm going to take time off this fiction for a bit . I'll still be posting, but it might only be once a month or two months. I'm writing a ficlet for my role play friend (HI AGAIN RACHEL *WAVES AGAIN*) which is taking me longer then expected because I'm writing on my ipod and honestly... I'm having writers block at the moment so I'm basically just reading fics a the moment. I feel like an ass doing this but I must take a little time off. just keep alert and be waiting. I will keep posting and as soon as I can the next one will be up. I won't stop this fic until it's done.**

**anyway. Warbler out, Bye Bye for now, not forever. ****xoxo**


End file.
